Una aventura animaniatico
by Salva67
Summary: Por culpa de la maquina de teletransporte del seños rascauele, los Warners son enviados a Equestria, ¿que podra ocurrir?
Caos animaniatico

Comenzamos nuestra historia dentro de una biblioteca del castillo en el que vemos a la princesa Celestia limpiando las cajas de libros. Pero entonces un brillante destello de luz apareció revelando tres formas humanoides con forma de perros con narices rojas, uno alto con pantalones marrones, otro que llevaba una camiseta azul y una gorra roja y otro pequeño con vestido rosa con un lacito rosa en su cabeza.

Yakko: Bueno pandilla, supongo que la maquina de teletransporte del doctor funciona a la perfección.

Wakko: Si pero ¿podemos irnos ya?, tengo hambre.

Dot: Entonces el fanfic se acabaría muy rápido.

Entonces Celestia se acerca a ellos.

Celestia: ¿puedo ayudarles?

Yakko se fue a Celestia y le dio un gran beso.

Celestia: ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

Yakko: Lo siento pero dejamos nuestro diccionario en casa.

Celestia: … ¿no sabéis quien soy yo?

A continuación; los Warners están como en un concurso de juegos ya que tenían una mesa con un botón y Yakko lo pulsa primero haciendo que esta sonara un timbre.

Yakko: Eres la princesa Celestia y tu junto a tu hermana Luna gobernáis literalmente toda Equestria.

Celestia: Correcto.

Yakko salta de alegría.

Yakko: ¡Gané, gané!, ¿Qué he ganado?

Yakko se cuelga en el cuello de Celestia.

Celestia (confundida): Nada.

Yakko: Hey ¿que clase de concurso es este?

Celestia: ninguno.

Celestia aleja a Yakko de su cuello con su magia.

Celestia: ¿Podría usted por favor cortar con la travesura?

Los Warners se pusieron uniformes de barberos y con es tijeras en sus manos.

Dot: ¿Qué parte es lo que quiere que contemos?

Celestia dio una mirada confusa y los Warners llevaban de nuevo sus ropas comunes.

Celestia: Escuchad, todo lo que quiero es saber como han llegado hasta aquí.

Yakko: Hmm, bueno cuando una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho…

Celestia (molesta): Eso no.

Yakko: Bueno, cuando un grupo de animadores, escritores y un director se reúnen para pensaren una idea para un dibujo animado…

Celestia: ¡No!, ¿Cómo llegasteis a mi castillo?

Yakko: ¡Oh, eso!, fuimos teletransportados aquí.

Celestia: ¿Ustedes fueron teletransportados aquí?

Yakko, Wakko y Dot: Si.

Celestia: (Esto va a ser muy difícil) Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar un hechizo de teletransporte.

Wakko: ¿Por qué?

Celestia: Para que puedan volver a sus casas.

Dot (triste): ¿No nos quiere?

Celestia se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos.

Celestia: Espere yo no quise decir eso.

Yakko (triste): Bueno, sabemos cuando no nos quieren. Vamos hermanos iremos a algún desierto para morir de hambre.

Ellos comenzaron a salir, pero Celestia cierra la puerta con su magia.

Celestia: Esperen niños.

Celestia se acerca a ellos.

Dot: Oh, ¿esto es un espectáculo de cuentos de hadas?

Celestia: Bueno esta es la fantasía de una niña.

Yakko: En realidad estamos en la fantasía de Wakko.

Wakko aparece en el lomo de Celestia acariciando su melena.

Wakko: Bonita crin.

Celestia volvió hacia Wakko y luego sonrió. Después levantó a Wakko con su magia.

Celestia: Bien, ¿me ayudáis a buscar un hechizo para que podáis volver a casa?, no es que quiera que os vayáis, solo pienso que a lo mejor queréis volver a casa.

Yakko: No te preocupes podemos ocuparnos nosotros perfectamente.

Los Warners se fueron a un montón de libros y pergaminos y empezaron a rebuscar y lanzar los libros y pergaminos al aire y algunos de ellos se los iba comiendo Wakko.

Celestia: (Madre mía la que me están liando... ¡Ya se!) ¿Preferís estar en un lugar que os resulte más divertido?

Los Warners estaban con maletas y bolsas de viajes y con mochilas de acampadas.

Yakko: ¿A que montaña hay que ir a escalar?

Celestia (ríe): A ninguna mi pequeño… amiguito solo vais a un lugar donde os resultara más divertido que en esta biblioteca.

Yakko: Me parece bien, ¿A dónde hay que ir?

Más tarde en ese mismo día se ve a Twilight leyendo un libro en su cama mientras Spike estaba leyendo un comic.

Twilight: Sabes Spike, estos ratos tranquilos leyendo son tan perfectos y tan agradables.

Spike (sonriendo): ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Entonces Spike eructa y entre las llamas aparece un pergamino.

Twilight (frustrada): Porras.

Spike: hacia tiempo que no recibíamos correo de la princesa Celestia.

Twilight: ¿Qué pone en la carta?

Spike: Vamos a ver.

" _Querida Twilight, la razón por la cual estoy escribiéndote esta carta es para que ¡_ _Oh una carta!_ _,_ _¡Hola soy Yakko!_ _,_ _¡y yo Wakko!_ _,_ _¡y yo soy Dot!_

 _¡Ejem!, ¿por donde iba?, como ya has podido deducir me han llegado unos invitados un poco…cargante y necesito que cuides de ellos para poder buscar la forma de poder devolverles a su hogar. Llegaran a las 13:24 PM así estante atenta a la hora para poder recogerles en la estación de tren._

 _Atentamente, la princesa Celestia._

Twilight: ¿Me pregunto quienes serán?

Spike: Twi.

Twilight: ¿Si Spike?

Spike: Son la 13:20 PM.

Twilight: ¡Que!

En ese momento Twilight eleva a Spike con su magia y lo pone en su lomo y sale disparada de su castillo. Más tarde se ve a Twilight agotada en la estación de metro y a Spike mirando el reloj que había en la estación.

Spike: Pues son la 13:23 y no a, ¡oh mira!

Aparece el tren y al abrir las puertas un montón de ponis salen de golpe asustados.

Poni (asustado): ¡Están locos!

Grita uno de los ponis en toda esa marabunta de ponis asustados. Twilight y Spike se acercan para ver si veía alguien dentro.

Twilight: No hay nadie.

Yakko: ¿Qué hacéis?

Twilight: Estamos buscando a las personas que nombro Celestia en la carta.

Wakko: ¿Por qué?

Twilight: Porque Celestia quiere que me ocupe de ellos mientras ella busca la forma de hacerles volver a su hogar.

Dot: ¡Vaya eso es muy importante!

Twilight: ¡Pues si!

Twilight se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando y mira hacia atrás y ve a los Warners y estos le dan un beso.

Twilight (se limpia la boca con su casco) ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?

Se ve a los Warners jugando al poker

Wakko: El poker es algo que se nos da genial, ¡oh, tengo escalera de color!

Yakko y Dot: ¡Porras!

Twilight mira confusa a Spike.

Spike (nervioso): ¿Twilight como vamos a ocuparnos de estos… locos?

Twilight: Spike ellos solo son traviesos, hay una ligera diferencia de loco y travieso.

Spike: Vale, pero como nos ocupamos de ellos.

Twilight: Primero vamos a llevarlos al castillo.

Dot: ¡Oh tienes un castillo!

Spike: Claro ella es la princesa de la amistad.

Wakko: Que cursi.

Yakko: Ya, pero esta princesa sabe lanzar rayos como Goku.

Wakko: ¿¡En serio!?

Yakko: Si, pero dudo que Hasbro enseñen otra pelea igual.

Twilight: Síganme, en el castillo podremos tomar algo de té.

Wakko: Si y siguen con las cursilerías.

Dot: Las niñas siempre dan dinero a la hora de comprar cosas cursis.

Ya en el castillo los warners estaban sentados frente a Twilight y Spike.

Spike: Bueno, ¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí?

Yakko: Bueno llegamos aquí ya que doc estaba construyendo una maquina de teletransporte para poder ir al camerino de Madona.

Spike (confuso): ¿Para que?

Yakko: Lo siento pero esto es un programa para niños.

Dot: Aunque el 87% de su publico sean hombres de 16 a 40 años de edad.

Wakko: Nuestra serie también tenia ese mismo publico.

Twilight: ¡Ejem!, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Wakko: Ya nos estas haciendo una.

Twilight: ¿Qué sois?, vuestras patas me recuerdan a las de una liebre, pero vuestras colas tienen rasgos de los monos y vuestras orejas me recuerdan a la de los conejos. Creo que tengo un libro con todas las especies de animales que existen.

Al voltearse ve a Wakko mordisqueando un libro como los perros.

Spike: ¿Así que soy un especies de perros?

Luego se ve a Dot lamiéndose la mano como los gatos.

Spike: ¿Gatos?

Y por ultimo se ve a Yakko saltando como los conejos.

Spike: ¡Me rindo!

Spike se va a su habitación a continuación aparece Twilight con un montón de libros y un maletín.

Wakko: ¿Y todo eso?

Twilight: Para la investigación.

Yakko estaba disfrazado de detective

Yakko: ¿A Quien ha matado?

Twilight: ¡A nadie!

Yakko: Pues que rollo.

Twilight saca algunos artilugios médicos del maletín

Twilight: No, nos divertiremos investigando que sois.

Los Warners se miran entre ellos y hacen un pequeño círculo entre ellos.

Dot (asustada): ¿Qué hacemos?

Yakko: Tranquilidad nos escaparemos como nos escapamos de la estrella de la muerte, ¡yéndonos a otro fanfin!

Wakko: Oh podemos irnos por la puerta.

Yakko: Esa también es una opción.

Los Warners se van sigilosamente pero Twilight se teletransporta delante suya.

Twilight: ¿Adonde vais?

Yakko, Wakko y Dot: ¡Al baño!

Twilight: Ok

Los warners se va a la puerta del castillo corriendo pero ven que esta está cerrada. Entonces Wakko saca una goma de borrar y como y fuera y dibujo borra la puerta dejando un enorme hueco.

Twilight: ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?

De repente se escucha gente gritar en la ciudad, Twilight se acerca a la ventana y los ve corretear por la ciudad.

Twilight (preocupada): ¡Oh no!

Más tarde en ese día los Warners estaban cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy.

Yakko: No esta mal este sitio para descansar.

Dot: ¡Mira a esa gallinas!

Wakko: ¡Pues que no se diga nada más!

Los tres sacan un cuchillo y un tenedor y se van acercando a los pollos, pero de la nada aparece un enorme lobo.

Guerrero salvaje: ¡Atrás bestias inmundas!

Dot: ¡Vaya se nos a colado otro fanfin!

Yakko: lógico, el autor de este fanfin no le gusto como acabo y puso su propio final.

Wakko: La verdad el final es horrible, Guerreo salvaje muerto, Fluttershy se casa con Big Mac y Applejack se queda sola con un hijo de guerrero salvaje.

Dot: ¿Creo que acabamos de hacer un enorme spoiler?

Guerrero salvaje: ¿Que estáis murmurando?

Yakko: Nada amigo, ¿podemos comernos una gallina?

Guerrero salvaje: ¡No!, ¡largaos si no queréis ser mi próxima cena!

Yakko: Lo siento, pero somos seres que podemos hablar ergo por lo tanto romperías la reglas de tu tribu.

Guerrero salvaje: Puedo hacer un excepción, ¡ya que soy una gran bestia sin corazón!

De la nada aparece una pequeña cría de lobo de pelaje blanco como la nieve que se sube a la cabeza de Guerrero salvaje.

Flor dorada: hola papi, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Guerrero salvaje (con voz tierna): Hola mi pequeña flor.

Flor dorara: ¿Quiénes son?

Guerrero salvaje: Tus primeras presas.

Guerrero salvaje al mirar a los Warners ve a Dot limpiándole las garras a Flor dorada.

Dot: ¿¡En serio te gusta!?

Flor dorada (sonrojada): Bueno, la verdad que solo conseguí hacerme su amiga.

Wakko toca la pata delantera a Guerrero salvaje para llamar su atención.

Wakko: Vete preparando porque solo acaba de empezar.

Yakko: Si, prepárate para los novios o para las "muy amigas".

Guerrero salvaje: ¿Algún consejo?

Yakko: Dile que proteja.

Entonces Guerrero salvaje enfadado, coge a los hermanos y los lanza muy lejos y lo mismo hace con la hermana.

Flor dorada: ¡Hola papi!

Guerrero salvaje mira a su hija.

Guerrero salvaje (con voz cariñosa): ¡Hola mi pequeña flor!, ¿háblame de ese amigo?

Flor dorada: Oh, oh.

Los warners terminan cayendo en la granja de Applejack rompiendo el techo.

Wakko: ¡Eso no fue maleducado!

Yakko: Bah, ahora él tiene más problemas de lo que podrás imaginar.

La puerta del granero se habré de golpe y entran Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

Applejack (Furiosa): ¡Pero se puede saber que ha pasado!

Rainbow Dash (furiosa): ¿¡Quienes sois vosotros!?

Yakko: ¡Oh, pero son AppleDash!

Ambas ponis se quedan mirando unos instantes.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ha vale!, es una fusión de nuestros nombres.

Applejack: La verdad que suena bien.

Yakko: Se nota que se quieren.

Ambas se voltean para ver a los Warners.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash: ¡Un momento!, ¿¡quienes sois vosotros!?

Yakko: ¡Somos Yakko, Wakko y nuestra hermana Dot!

Applejack (enfadada): ¿¡Se puede saber por qué rompisteis el techo del granero!?

Wakko: Caímos sin paracaídas, ¡pero tranquila!, el techo y el montón de paja nos amortiguo la caída.

Rainbow Dash se les acerca a ellos volando.

Wakko: ¡Oh, yo también puedo volar!

Wakko empezó a mover los brazos muy rápido de arriba abajo y empezó a volar.

Rainbow Dash: ¿¡Como puedes volar si no tienes alas!?

Wakko: Me dejo llevar.

Wakko saca su maza y golpea a Rainbow haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Applejack (asustada): ¿¡Estas bien!?

Rainbow Dash (confusa): ¿¡Pero que son estos bichos!?

Applejack: Deben venir del bosque everfree.

Dot: No, venimos de California.

Rainbow Dash: ¿California?

Wakko: ¡Tranquila que te enseño los estados de Norte América!

Wakko saca un violín de su Gorra.

Yakko: Wakko no tenemos tiempo para eso.

Wakko guarda su violín algo triste.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Mirad!, no sé de donde venís, ¡pero esto a de acabar!

Mira a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que desaparecieron, salieron fuera y vieron a los Warners comiéndose todas las manzanas del huerto asta dejarlo sin manzanas.

Applejack: Mis…mis… manzanas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo es posible que se lo hayan comino todas las manzanas?, si todo el manzanar es completamente enorme, me toma una hora rodearlo y eso que soy la más rápida de todo ponyville.

Applejack (enfadada): ¡Venid aquí malditas….!, ¿Qué son?

Rainbow Dash (enfadada): No lo se, ¡pero voy a ocuparme de ellos!

Rainbow Dash empieza a volar en círculos haciendo un tornado y así atrayendo a los Warners, al estar dentro del tornado Dash les da una patada con su pata trasera haciendo que salgan volando.

Yakko: mmmm, algo me dice que estaremos todo en fanfin volando.

Dot: Al menos tomaremos algo de aire fresco.

Acabaron cayendo en el centro de Ponyville, al orientarse Wakko vio la pastelería de los señores Cake.

Wakko: ¡Mirad una pastelería!

Wakko salió disparado a la pastelería y dejando un rastro de humo. Al llegar ven a Pinkie Pie hablando con Twilight.

Twilight (preocupada): Es por eso que los estoy buscando, ya han causado mucho caos.

Pinkie Pie ve a Wakko en el escaparate mirando las tartas.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hola Wakko!

Wakko entra en la tienda junto con sus hermanos.

Wakko: Hola Pinkie.

Twilight (confusa): ¿¡Los conoces!?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Claro!, ellos fueron un de mis maestro en la universidad.

Twilight (sorprendida): ¡Fuiste a la universidad!

Pinkie Pie: ¡Claro!, voy un segundo a al cuarto.

Al salir Pinkie, Twilight se fue a los Warners.

Twilight (preocupada): ¿Dónde habéis estado?, os he estado buscando en todos lados. Primero Guerrero salvaje me dijo que ibais a comer algunas gallinas y Applejack me contó que os comisteis todas las manzanas del huerto, ¿¡pero que os pasa!?

Yakko: Bueno… somos así.

Pinkie Pie: ¡He vuelto!

Pone una foto en la mesa y en esta se ve a Bush Bunny, a la pandilla de Tiny Toons, a los Warners y a Pinkie Pie de pequeña.

Yakko: Que recuerdos.

Wakko: Si, de cuando la televisión era buena y valía la pena levantarse temprano.

Twilight (confusa): Espera Pinkie, aquí se te ve muy joven, ¿Cómo es posible que fueras a la universidad?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh!, veras Twi, es que donde yo estudiaba era un colegio/instituto/universidad.

Twilight: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste hay?

Pinkie Pie: Dos semanas.

Twilight (sorprendida): ¡Dos semanas!

Yakko: Y saco un 10 en todas las asignaturas.

Wakko: Y fue un honor darle su titulo.

La puerta de la tienda se habré de golpe y entran miembros de la guardia real.

Sargento: ¡Hermanos Warners!, estáis a-.

Dot: ¡Y la hermana Warner!

Sargento (enfadado): ¡Silencio!, estáis arrestados por caos público en el tren y en la ciudad de ponyville y de devorar todas las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres y destruir el techo del granero.

Twilight (sorprendida): ¿¡Pero por qué habéis hecho todo eso!?

Yakko: Somos así.

Sargento: ¡Pues eso os ha costado vuestra libertad!

El sargento les pone unas cadenas a los Warners y se los llevo, Twilight se pone delante de sargento.

Twilight (preocupada): ¡Espere no podemos hablarlo!, están a mi cargo, la princesa Celestia me ordeno que los cuidara.

Sargento: Lo siento, pero tengo orden de arrestar a los Warners.

Se voltean y donde estaban los Warners había en su lugar unos troncos, miro a su alrededor y les vio saliendo por un ventana.

Sargento: ¡Alto!

El Sargento más unos soldados empezaron a perseguir a los Warners y les rodearon en el centro de la ciudad.

Sargento: ¡Rendíos!

Los Warners se miran entre ellos.

Yakko: ¿Wakko se te ocurre algo?

Wakko: Lo siento, pero no tengo nada.

Yakko: ¿Dot?

Dot: No.

Yakko: ¿Chuck Norris?

Se ve a Chuck Norris tumbado en una tumbona tomando una cerveza.

Chuck Norris: Lo siento, estoy de vacaciones.

Yakko: ¡Entonces lo haré yo!

Yakko saca un mando y pulsa el botón y todos quedan congelados.

Sargento (asustado): ¿¡Pero que es esto!?

Yakko: Tranquilo compadre solo estarás un par de minutos.

Los Warners se van corriendo y todos se descongelan

Sargento: ¿¡Pero que son estos seres!?

Twilight: No lo sé, pero ya es hora de pararles los pies.

Al cavo de unas horas buscando, Twilight se reúne con sus amigas en la sala de los tronos.

Fluttershy: ¿No creéis que os estáis pasando de la raya?

Applejack: ¡No!, ¡hay que detener a esos locos!

Twilight: Pinkie, tú los conoces así que sabrás como podemos pararles los pies.

En el pecho de Pinkie se abre como una cremallera y salen los Warners.

Yakko, Wakko y Dot: ¡Hola!

Todas gritan y Rainbow vuela hacia ellos.

Rainbow Dash (enfadada): ¿¡Que habéis echo con la verdadera Pinkie Pie!?

Dot: Si esta hay boba.

Pinkie aparece en abriendo la puerta.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hola chicas!, fui un momento al baño, ¡hola Yakko!, ¡hola Wakko! y ¡Hola Dot!

Yakko, Wakko y Dot: ¡Hola pinkie!

El resto de las amigas se reúnen y hacen un pequeño círculo.

Twilight: ¿Alguna idea?

Fluttershy: No, lo siento.

Rarity: Lo siento cariño.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash: ¡Deshacernos de ellos!

Rarity: ¿No es pasarse un poco?

Applejack: ¡Se comieron todas mis manzanas!

Rarity: bueno.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Y el de la gorra me golpeó con un martillo!

Wakko aparece sentado en el centro del grupo.

Wakko: En realidad es un mazo.

Todas se alejan asustadas.

Yakko aparece sentada en el lomo de Rainbow Dash.

Yakko: Hay mucha diferencia entre un mazo y un martillo.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Bueno no soy experta en mazologia!

Wakko aparece vestido con una bata de medico.

Wakko: ¡Yo si!

Twilight: ¡Ejem!, perdonar pero… no sabéis que estáis siendo buscados por la autoridad.

Dot: Claro, pero tranquila.

Dot sienta a Twilight se una silla mientras ella le hace la manicura.

Dot: Relájate y cuéntame tus problemas.

Twilight: ¡Yo solo quiero que estéis quietos sin causar problemas!

Dot: ¡Ha solo eso!

Yakko: Haberlo dicho antes.

Los Warners se sientan en un sofá tranquilamente.

Twilight: ¡Esperen!, ¿pueden hacer eso?

Dot: Claro.

Twilight: ¿¡Y por qué me hicieron pasar por todo eso!?

Los Warners saltan hacia Twilight para darle un abrazo.

Yakko, Wakko y Dot: ¡Porque te queremos!

Rarity: ¡ooooh!, en el fondo son muy cariñosos.

Dot aparece en el lomo de Rarity.

Dot: este peinado no te favorece.

Se crea un tornado alrededor de Rarity y luego se la ve con el pelo liso.

Rarity (enfadada): ¡Pero son muy traviesos!

Fluttershy (abrazando a Yakko): Pero aun así son muy lindos.

Yakko: Muchos quisieran estar en mi lugar ahora mismo.

Fluttershy: ¿Decías algo?

Yakko: No, nada.

Twilight: ¿Ahora que?

Applejack: Ahora estos granujillas me van a pagar todas las manzanas que se han comido.

Yakko: Lo haríamos si tuviéramos dinero.

Applejack: Pues tendréis que trabajar para pagar los gastos.

Wakko: Eso parece aburrido.

Dot: Mejor utilicemos el saco.

Rainbow Dash: ¿El saco?

Yakko: Claro, ¿Wakko?

Wakko da unas palmadas y todos son teletransportados en la granja.

Twilight (sorprendida): ¿¡Pe...Pe..Pero como lo has hecho!?

Dot: Tranquila, Deja que se haga la magia.

Wakko saca de su gorra un saco y de ella saca un fuego artificial lo enciende y sale disparado. Después de eso cae unos brillos que caen en los árboles y de ellos brotaron manzanas.

Applejack (sorprendida): No tengo palabras para esto.

Rarity (sorprendida): Tampoco.

Sargento (serio): ¡Yo si!, ¡Estáis arrestados!

Todos se voltean y ven al Sargento con todos sus soldados. El sargento dispara un rallo a los Warners y los encierra en una burbuja.

Sargento: ¡Ya sois míos!

Entonces Wakko saca una aguja de su sombrero y revienta la burbuja. Entonces todos se quedan mirando sorprendidos y de repente aparece Celestia en una explosión de brillo.

Celestia (enfadada): ¡Se puede saber que esta pasando!

Yakko, Wakko y Dot (lloriqueando): ¡Nos quiere hacer daño sin motivo!

Wakko: ¡Y intercambiar nuestras pieles por cartas de pokemon!

Dot: Bueno eso ultimo no, (triste) ¡pero el resto es verdad!

Sargento: ¡Eso es mentira!, ¡ellos son los culpables de todo este caos y que me obligaran a llegar a estos límites!

Celestia (seria): ¡Twilight, dime que fue lo que paso!

Twilight (nerviosa): Pues vera, cuando ellos llegaron los lleve al castillo, ellos se escaparon y por lo visto casi se comen las gallinas de Fluttershy y destrozaron el techo del pajar de Applejack y… eso es todo luego los encontré en la pastelería de los cake y el sargento apareció pero se escaparon y más tarde llegaron al castillo y nos teletransportaron a la granja de Applejack y hicieron crecer todas las manzanas.

Celestia: ¿Por qué hicieron tantas trastadas?

Yakko: Heeeeeeee, ¡somos así de locos!

Sargento: ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

De repente suena un teléfono en el bolsillo de Yakko.

Dot: ¿Quién será?

Yakko: Posiblemente alguno del moviestar.

Saca el teléfono.

Doc: ¡Yakko!, ¿se puede saber por que tardáis tanto?

Yakko: ¡Hola doc!, nada que la maquina nos llevo a otra dimensión y estuvimos haciendo turismo.

Doc: ¿Y por que no volvisteis?, ¿acaso no funciona "el de vuelta"?

Yakko: ¡Me había olvidado de el!, y tiene que buscarle un nombre mejor.

Doc: No tardéis tanto.

Yakko saca una cajita con un botón.

Celestia (confusa): ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?

Wakko: ¡Pues que nos vamos!

Sargento (enfadado): ¡De eso nada!

Yakko: ¡Buenas noches amigos!

Los Warners desaparecen con brillo y al desaparecer ese brillo los Warners no estaban.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Adonde habrán ido?

Twilight: A su mundo.

Fluttershy: ¿Y ahora que?

Twilight: Supongo que esta aventurita ya termino ¡oh ya los echo de menos!

Rarity: También.

Applejack: ¡Yo también!

Celestia: Tranquilas, ahora han vuelto a su mundo y seguro que estarán bien.

Los Warners aparecen teletransportados en una pizzería.

Yakko: No, esto tampoco es el camerino de Madona.

Wakko: ¡Que bien!, hora de comer.

Aparece un animatronico con forma de oso con un micrófono.

Freddy: ¡Hola niños!, ¿queréis comer una pizza?

Yakko, Wakko y Dot: ¡Siii!

 **FIN**


End file.
